Library Games
by AngelicaElizaAndPeggy
Summary: Hermione is determined to get some attention from the men in her life, come hell or high water. Could a candy cane in the library do the trick? Find out for yourself! WARNING: Adult themes! Not Smut, but sexual language and swearing!


A/N - This is my first fic, so please be gentle with me. All criticism is welcome and appreciated! This fic was inspired by "Lick'em Lollies" by somandalicious and I HIGHLY encourage you to check that one-shot out! This very much does not follow the books. AU where Voldy never made his comeback and the gang and company are in 7th year at Hogwarts.

I don't own Harry Potter, much to my disappointment and I get nothing from this fic other than a sense of satisfaction at finally publishing something on this site myself. Mature themes ahead, so if you are uncomfortable with sexual tones and terms or are too young, better back out now.

* * *

"Really Hermione, you just need to try my candy cane trick. I use it whenever I want a date. Works every time, swear" Ginny promises, crossing her heart.

"That's just it, Gin. I'm not sure which one, if any, would even notice." I sigh as we walk towards the library to meet the boys.

"Don't underestimate yourself! You've got all the right equipment, you've just got to utilize it!" Rooting around until she found what she was looking for, Ginny's voice sounds slightly muffled by her school bag. "Here, take this. I always keep a spare in my bag for emergencies." She holds out a white, red, and green striped stick of candy. I roll my eyes but take it anyway.

Honestly, worst comes to worst, I enjoy a sweet treat while the men in my life remain blissfully ignorant of my desire to be wanted. " _No. Lusted for."_ I silently correct myself. I wasn't in the mood to be flattered or cajoled. I want to be seen with eyes cloudy with lust, seen with eyes that _finally_ recognize that I'm not the little bushy-haired, buck-toothed girl I was six years ago. Well, my hair is still bushy but I've embraced it. I like a little wildness in my look these days. Anyway, best case scenario is that one of the boys in the library notices and takes an interest in a roll in the hay. I _desperately_ need a good shag; it's been _ages_ and the Muggle boy from back home didn't really leave a lasting impression.

We finally arrive at the library and spot our targets, a shaggy head of black hair and a violently red head our beacon. Ginny and I settle into the seats on the other side of the table, Ginny across from her brother and Harry across from me.

"Hullo 'Mione, Gin." Harry murmurs, not looking up from his Transfiguration essay. Ron merely grunts in greeting.

I begin to pull out my school work when I catch Ginny's eye. She cants her head and stares at the pocket in my robe that holds the candy cane. I cock an eyebrow at her and she nods. A clear signal, practically shouting "DO IT, DON'T BE DAFT."

Well, nothing ventured, nothing gained.

I pull out the candy and undo the wrapping. Despite the crinkling plastic, there is still no reaction from across the library table.

Here goes nothing.

I lower my eyes and pretend to read while I run the long end of the candy against my bottom lip, catching it and slightly tugging at it. I wrap my pointer and middle finger around the crook of the candy, taking a firm grip. I slide it past my lips, puckering like I'm expecting a kiss at any minute. I suck, pulling it in slowly, deliberately.

Ahhhh, there we go, that got some attention.

Harry's eyes flick up to my mouth and stay, watching me taking the candy in as far as my fingers. I observe from under lowered lashes as his eyes slightly widen and his nostrils flare. I begin to pull the candy cane out as slowly as I put it in. I flip the page in my book when I see Harry nudge Ron, Harry's eyes never leaving the candy and my mouth wrapped around it.

At Ron's confused look, Harry nods infinitesimally in my direction and I start sucking the candy back in, removing my fingers until the crook is pressed against my left cheek, making it sticky. The tips of Ron's ears start turning pink, a sure sign that he's noticed my show.

I continue the process of drawing it in and out with only my mouth until I see Harry begin to shift uncomfortably in his chair and I hear a muttered "Bloody hell" from Ron. At that, I lift my hand and grasp the crook again, and take the candy out of my mouth, sucking hard enough to make my cheeks concave around it until it pops out of my mouth. I lick the juice that starts to run down my fingers, making them as sticky as my lips and cheek. Two sharp inhales greet that little gesture and it takes all my self-control not to smirk at once. I glance at Ginny, though, to see that she's smiling like Crookshanks when he gets extra cream from the sweet Hogwarts' kitchen house elves, all the while working on her Potions homework.

I lift my eyes to glance around the library nonchalantly when I notice my two friends aren't the only captive members of my audience. One table over, Theodore Nott, Blaise Zabini and Draco Malfoy are all sitting with hungry eyes, leaning in my direction, waiting to see what I'll do next. When they notice my attention has shifted, they all shift in return and pretend to be looking elsewhere but I've caught them out. Who knew that I'd catch so many fish with this unbelievably small net? Certainly not me.

Casually flipping pages again, I resume my game. Holding the candy cane, I extend my tongue, most likely red from the colored candy, and curl it around the treat and slide it back and forth in the tunnel created. Long, unhurried strokes that I'm positive will send at least one running for the loo.

Fuck, but I'm good.

Out of the corner of my eye, I see Nott striding quickly from the table, his belongings forgotten in his rush to be gone. A slowly released hiss of air from between clenched teeth brings me back to the victims in front of me. Ron's ears are completely red and the flush has started to climb up his neck while one hand creeps surreptitiously below the table top. Harry, the breath-holder, is currently loosening his tie. " _Brilliant idea, Harry, love"_ I think.

I set the candy down on its wrapper. "Is it warm in here, Ginny?" I ask, all innocence, turning to my friend while I loosen my tie like Harry, and checking the focus of my audiences' gaze, flip open the top three buttons of my school blouse, just enough to show a hint of breast and a peek at a white lace bra (I'm a sucker for pretty underwear, what can I say?). Blaise licks his lips and Draco leans back, crossing his legs awkwardly, as if he had something to hide. Ron's other hand joins the first under the table while Ginny replies, slightly louder than necessary, "A bit. Thank god we can go bare legged this late in the fall." Bless you, Gin, you've laid another level of this honey trap. Now I can bet they're imagining my legs and what those legs would feel like wrapped around their waist, my body pushed up against a bookcase in a quiet corner of the stacks. At the _very_ least, they're imaging what kind of knickers I'm wearing, if they match my bra (they do) or if I'm wearing any at all.

Harry whispers a strangled "fuuuuuuuuuuck" and I hear a groan from the table with Slytherins, although I can't be sure which one of them it came from. I take this as my cue to continue where I left off. I pick up the sticky candy and decide I want to make the end as sharp as possible, like I used to do during Christmas time as a child. The long, leisurely strokes from before have become outright licks now. I begin to add in some sounds of pleasure, little "hms" and hums of delight, and I _feel_ delighted when I notice all four of the remaining males have at least one hand below the table, making themselves more comfortable in trousers that have become _much_ too tight. Turning another page, I insert the very tip of the candy into my mouth now and begin sucking in earnest, making small, wet, slurping noises. This proves to be the undoing of two of my darling victims.

"Need loo," Ron practically gasps, tugging loose robes forward, standing up so quickly he almost overturns the chair. "Are you okay Ron?" I ask in a husky whisper, purposefully halting the candy close to my mouth and widening my eyes, as if I had no idea what I was doing to him. "Just fine!" he tosses over his shoulder, he and Blaise almost running each other down in their haste to escape my library game. I glance over at Malfoy, the lone inhabitant of the Slytherin table, and catch his eyes for the merest second, but the hunger and desire I see in those grey eyes warms my stomach and sends hot tendrils growing out into lower parts of my body. My toes begin to curl as I imagine what exactly those eyes are promising he'll do to me… no! I must finish this!

By now, all that's really left of the candy cane is an extremely sharp nub and the curve at the bottom. Beginning the finale of my show, I finally stop fake reading and look Harry straight in his vibrant green eyes, giving him a wicked smile as I delicately bite off the sharp top and put the whole crook into my mouth. His cheeks flush and he tugs at his tie again as I begin to suck and to move the candy about with my tongue, passing it from cheek to cheek. His tongue comes out and licks his full bottom lip and I realize just how much I want to bite that lip while his hands sketch the contours and curves of my body.

I switch my gaze to Malfoy once more, connecting amber eyes to grey and letting the sparks fly. I finish the candy at this point and begin the process of cleaning my fingers, sucking each one slowly. Subtlety, thy name is no longer Hermione Jean Granger. Draco moves like he is about to come and fuck me right there on that table in front of Madame Pince, and all the other students in the library so I begin to quickly pack up my belongings.

"Gin, I completely forgot to send that letter to my parents about Hogsmeade next month. Didn't you say you had a letter you needed to send to your Mum? Mind running up to the Owlery with me?" I'm shoving my things into my bag as quickly as possible. Harry is looking at me with glazed over eyes and Draco is still surrounded by his books as well as all his mates' belongings. He can't pack up for three people in the time it will take Ginny and me to get out of here.

"Oh God, yes 'Mione! Thanks for reminding me! Lucky I shoved it in my bag before I left my room today!" I owe Ginny a huge box of Bertie Bott's after today's astounding supporting performance.

We grab our bags and after a wink at Malfoy and another wicked smile for Harry, we're sashaying between tables and out the library doors. We're barely a corridor over before we're both gasping and bent at the waist, laughing at the sheer absurdity of the last 25 minutes.

"I can't believe that worked!" I say breathlessly between peals of laughter.

"What did I tell you? Works EVERY time! Good luck picking one…or don't pick!" Ginny winks lasciviously at me, sending us both into whoops again.

Little does she know, I had no intention of choosing between them in the first place.


End file.
